


Cannes.

by softperfuma



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softperfuma/pseuds/softperfuma
Summary: Catra gets smoothies with her girlfriend and learns why she's suffering through an introductory French class.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Cannes.

“Why did you even take French, Adora? You barely passed Spanish when we were in high school.”

Adora laughed at the girl seated across from her, careful not to knock over the smoothies they just set down on the table. Catra leaned back with a frown, sipping her drink as she waited for an answer. Once Adora’s laughter finally came to an end and she wiped a stray tear from her eye, she pulled the smoothie closer, taking her first sip.

“You’ll think it’s stupid,” she said with a smile between sips.

Catra rolled her eyes as she leaned forward, her forearms settling soft on the table as she stared down the blond before her. “No, I won’t.”

“Yeah, you will,” Adora grinned, the motion not quite reaching her eyes. Catra stared for a beat before leaning closer, looking at Adora dead on. 

“Pulling my tail during freshman orientation was stupid. Eating three-year-old chocolate bars because you didn’t know they expire was stupid. And, and spending your summer vacation risking your life to go on some self-sacrifical quest to save the planet was really, _really_ stupid, and you should _never_ do that again-”

“Baby, I don’t know what you’re trying to say.”

Adora didn’t realize what she said until she saw Catra’s eyes widen. She had never called Catra that before, not even as a joke. She was always afraid that if she did, it would sound too real, that it’d be a dead giveaway.

“Sorry, Catra-”

“Don’t apologize. I-I liked it.” She looked away as she answered, her ears quickly flattening against her head. “I really liked it.”

“Okay.”

It was all still so new. Adora was so used to Catra’s presence, but the energy around their interactions completely changed once Catra confessed. Adora was so used to Catra, her best friend. But now it was Catra, her best friend and girlfriend, and she was hellishly giddy at the difference. It’d been just over three months and Adora still felt butterflies running wild within her chest. And she hoped they’d never leave.

Catra finally looked back at Adora, whose dopey smile was spreading wide across her face.

“Adora, I just-I mean… It’s not stupid. Whatever you’re going to say. Really.”

Adora held her drink in both hands, the straw suddenly very interesting. “Promise?”

Catra reached out a hand across the table, and smiled when Adora took it in her own. 

“Promise.”

Adora looked down at their hands, lacing her fingers in Catra’s as she thought about how completely, beautifully right it looked. She looked back up only to meet Catra’s eyes, patiently waiting for her to share her thoughts.

“It’s for you.”

Catra’s brow furrowed, her thumb beginning to rub along the edge of Adora’s palm. “What do you mean?”

“W-When we had just started high school, you said that you wanted to go to Cannes, because-”

“-Paris is overrated,” Catra finished, in absolute awe.

“Yeah. So I thought, well, I thought I should learn. So we could go together and not get lost. I know you hate getting lost.”

Catra let out a soft sigh, her head shaking in disbelief as she held Adora’s hand a bit tighter. _“Je t’aime tellement c’est fou.”_

“What, what?! Catra, since when can you speak French?”

“What did you think I was doing before you picked me up to play Captain Save-a-Hoe? I wasn’t just wasting away in my apartment!” 

The point where their hands met strained a bit as Adora leaned back, riddled with laughter that gained a few looks from the other patrons. Catra giggled at sight of her girlfriend before taking another sip of her drink. “Seriously though, we need to get out of here.”

Adora cocked her head to the side, wondering where the sudden serious tone in Catra’s voice was alluding to. “Um...why? What’s wrong.”

“Adora, you just told me you’re learning an entirely different language just so you can take me to a French port city that I haven’t brought up in conversation in _years_. It’s taking everything in me not to yank you across this table and makeout with you right now.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

Adora slid out her side of the booth, slowly pulling Catra along by their still connected hands. “So, you wanna head back right now?”

Catra stepped into Adora’s side, leaning into her as she looked up to answer. “Yes, _baby_.”

Adora’s ears were bright red the whole car ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill from my one word prompt requests! Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
